


Comic: Boy

by thefilthiestpiglet



Series: 4F Rogers (Fancomics) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 4F, Multi, NSFW Art, fan comic, institutional dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/pseuds/thefilthiestpiglet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sgt. Barnes comes back from the military brothels with a boy.  Not a good Day 1 for the Howling Commandos.  (Immediately following <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3248345">4F Rogers</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic: Boy

Careful, Steve, if Dum-Dum’s cock is that big when it’s limp, it’ll be quite a mouthful. 

**Author's Note:**

> [[tumblr mirror](http://thefilthiestpiglet.tumblr.com/post/109611711968/for-stoatsandwich-s-4f-verse-so-i-originally)]
> 
> So I originally planned on this ending with the 3rd page, with all the Howlies initially being super casual about Steve and just calling him “boy” or “fag” or “206”, and generally using Steve just for sex and dismissing him for everything else.
> 
> But then Gabe happened. 
> 
> So once again I’ve succeeded in making a sexy premise un-sexy. Instead it’s about Steve going from feeling very much not-included and talked-around, to Steve deciding that he actually likes this new assignment. (Liking the Howlies enough to be a snarky little shit, versus just doing his job.)
> 
> Bucky in this scene is dealing with a lot of issues — he’s been subject to Zola Shenanigans, knows his body is messed up as a result, and the top brass take one look at his ability to bend metal bars and decides to send him back in? Yeah, not fun. (In the 4F-verse, without Steve to follow, I don’t see what else would make Bucky go back in.) And of course all the Howlies Know, because they were there when Bucky was taken. But it’s something that They Don’t Talk About.


End file.
